


The Lighthouse

by MSSmysterygirl



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSSmysterygirl/pseuds/MSSmysterygirl
Summary: "You don't have anything to worry about," Anna promised, chasing it with another kiss, longer this time.  "Nobody but you will ever know me like this.""That a promise?""Cross my heart."(Elsanna, incest, with a little twist.... starts with G- and ends with -enderbent!)





	The Lighthouse

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my second request fic. Well, the beginning of it, anyway! This will be a 4-part story, jumping between present and past (past will be in italics, just FYI). I've had a bit of a slow start to this due to being away for several weeks and work being insane upon my return. So we'll just let this one drive itself and see what happens! Nothing like a little steamy smut to start off with a bang (literally).

He found her in the dark.  The light was facing out to sea at the moment that he stepped through the doorway at the top of the lighthouse steps.  She was standing against the wall just inside the door, her back against the cold, stone wall.  She was breathless; clearly she had run all the way here, just as he had.

“Anna.”  His voice was a low growl.  

“Y-your Majesty,” she gasped, even though she had known full well that he would come after her.

Wordlessly, King Elias of Arendelle grabbed her by the wrist.  His grip was gentle despite the urgency held in the tension of his body.  Willingly, she followed him over to the large windows, momentarily being blinded as the light passed by them on its cycle.  His chiseled jawline, his lean, muscular chest, his pale blonde hair, all of it was illuminated for a few quick seconds and then the darkness enveloped them once again.  

The king backed her up against the window, the cool glass sending goosebumps prickling over her skin.  He placed his hands on the glass, one on either side of her head, and bent enough that his face was level with hers.  When the light came again, it backlit the king so severely that all Anna could see was his silhouette.

He pressed his lips firmly against hers, knowing the action would cause her eyes to slide closed, thereby protecting her from the blinding light.  It had been a day or so since he shaved and he knew that she’d feel the short, coarse hairs on his face as he slid their lips together.  The soft skin of her chin and cheek would be slightly tender for the rest of the night and some of tomorrow — he knew she’d remember this.

Anna mewled softly into his mouth and Elias swallowed the sound, resisting the urge to bring their bodies flush.  His large hands sought out her small ones and pinned them up by her head as well, the backs of her hands and wrists pressing against the glass, their fingers intertwined.

Breaking the kiss, Elias moved his lips close to Anna’s ear.  “I saw you.”

“Saw m-me?” Anna stuttered as the king gently ran his tongue over the patch of skin just below and slightly behind her ear.

“With him.”

Anna wriggled against the king’s athletic frame (and Anna _still_ couldn’t figure out how he had a body like that when she’d never seen him exercise at all) although not in an effort to get away.  She let her head fall back against the glass, squeezing her eyes closed as the light passed by them again on its clockwise rotation.  “You know it was just… to keep up the act…”  The redhead gasped as King Elias let his teeth graze over the sensitive skin of her neck.  “To keep people from guessing.”

Elias spun Anna around in one quick motion, pressing up against her from behind, her hands now disentangled from his and splayed out against the window.  

“You,” he growled low in her ear, “are _mine.”_   His hands tugged on the bodice of her dress — when had her ties come undone? — and roughly cupped her breasts.  He had always loved how she fit perfectly in his hands like this.  His nimble fingers pinched and rolled her nipples, drawing a strained groan out of her throat as her forehead rested on the cool glass of the window.  “No one gets to touch you like I do.”

“H-he didn’t,” was all Anna could gasp out, knowing that Elias knew this.  The king wasn’t a petty man but he did not like to share.  “He never t-touched a thing.”

“But he wanted to,” replied the king.  “And he did kiss you.”

Anna cried out as Elias gave a particularly hard pinch to her now aching nipples.  One of the king’s hands abandoned its post and went wandering downward, over the curve of Anna’s backside and down the back of her thigh.  Elias rucked up Anna’s skirts, his agile fingers dipping below her undergarments, finding her soaked.

“That boy would love to be in my position right now.”  The king’s voice was gravelly and rough in Anna’s ear.  “Kissing you.  _Touching_ you.”

“H-he’s not a boy,” Anna forced out, her breathing becoming erratic as the king’s hand teased her slick folds.  “He’s almost as old as you are.”

“But _I_ would never lust after another man’s woman.”  Elias slipped a finger inside the redhead’s tight heat.  He could feel her muscles already clenching against the single digit and he gently slid it in and out a time or two, warming her up, preparing her body for what (or, rather, _who_ ) was to come.

Anna wanted to protest the king’s last statement, really she did.  She wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that lusting after another man’s woman was _exactly_ what he had done as she was technically Kristoff’s first.  But for some reason, the words wouldn’t come out and when Elias’s finger slid out from inside her and instead began to tease her sensitive clitoris, she knew words were no longer going to be an option for her from that point onward.

“Only _I_ get to touch you here.”  Elias rubbed the little bud hidden within Anna’s most secret place.  “Only _I_ get to hear you sound like this.”

“Ohhhh…” Anna keened, her fingers scrabbling for purchase on the rapidly fogging window.  Her legs were starting to shake and she was worried her knees would give out.

And King Elias wasn’t done yet.  He slithered his hand out from between Anna’s legs, bringing his fingers to his mouth and letting his tongue dart out to taste the slickness gathered there.  “Only _I_ get to know how you taste.  No one else.”

Anna was panting and shaking, pressed against the window from the middle of her abdomen upward, Elias’s hips holding her in place.  She felt him moving behind her and saw the bright flash of light every now and then.  She knew that if any ships were close enough to land that they would see the silhouette of a woman flat against the glass and a man behind her.  Everyone who saw it would know what was happening, although she knew no one would be able to tell who they were from such a distance.

She barely held in a shriek when she felt her undergarments being unceremoniously ripped halfway down her thighs and the tip of Elias’s length press against her opening from behind, spreading her wetness around with the head.  The king pushed inside just a fraction of an inch, leaned forward and whispered hoarsely in Anna’s ear.  “And only _I_ get to feel you like this.”  With that, he thrust forward and sunk to the hilt.

“Oh god,” Anna sobbed, working incredibly hard to hold still and not push back against the king to heighten the pleasure.  She knew it would happen all in good time.

Elias pulled back out slowly and then rammed his way in again, causing Anna’s breasts to flatten even harder against the window.  He moved within her slowly, allowing her body to adjust to the intrusion even though this wasn’t their first time joining like this.  It was, however, their first time doing it in this position.  

“You are mine,” the king repeated, bending his knees to angle himself upward, ensuring his length rubbed against that particularly sensitive wall on the front side of Anna’s body.  “ _All_ mine.”

“Oh god, Elias.  _Harder._ ”  

The King of Arendelle was only too happy to oblige.  He settled his hands on Anna’s hips, controlling the speed and intensity of his thrusts.  Their skin slapped together in a highly sexual symphony, accented by Anna’s whimpers and moans and Elias’s deep groans and grunts.

Elias snaked his hand down over Anna’s left hip and maneuvered it beneath her skirts, rubbing her clit in small, tight circles.  She felt her inner muscles clench around him involuntarily and a high pitched whine erupted from her lips.  “Please,” she begged.  “Elias, please!”

The pace became more frantic as they both neared the end of their simultaneous climb to euphoria.  It didn’t take them long.

“Say it!” King Elias snarled possessively, his hand leaving the redhead’s clit momentarily to travel up and aggressively pinch her left nipple — _hard_.  “Tell me to whom you belong!”

Anna’s mouth hung open and she panted in jagged, raspy gasps.  “You!” She cried as she felt her body start to spasm.  “I belong o-only to you!”  

“Tell me you’re _my_ princess, and my princess only!”

There it was, the taboo nature of their relationship laid bare before them.  Somehow the reminder that they were both _all_ too aware of their less-than-ideal pairing made Anna’s nerves buzz even more.  “I’m your princess, Your Majesty.  Only yours.”

“Good girl,” the king returned his hand to its lower position, working Anna into a frenzy as he massaged her aching clit with his fingertips.  Authoritatively, he pinched her there too and ordered, “I want you to come for me.”

He didn’t need to ask twice.

Anna wasn’t sure if the light she was seeing was from her orgasm (which was the most intense and long-awaited one she’d had in quite a while) or from the light in the lighthouse passing by at precisely the right moment.  Whatever the cause, Anna was momentarily blinded, and she pressed her cheek hard against the window, shaking uncontrollably.  The pleasure nearly brought her to her knees — only King Elias could do that to her.  No one else, not even she herself had ever been able to bring about an orgasm like he could — and the sounds coming from her mouth were positively primal in nature.  

Anna didn’t need to look behind her to know that King Elias’s icy blue eyes were closed.  His hips were jerking erratically, his skin slapping against hers, filling the lighthouse tower with the most lewd sounds.  Soft sounds of pleasure could be heard as the king also rushed toward release.

“Anna,” he grunted, the fingers on his right hand tightening around her hip.  “ _Anna!”_

She could do nothing but try to remain upright against the window as, unexpectedly, a second orgasm snuck up on her and bowled her over at the same time she felt the sudden loss of Elias within her.  Her body spasmed, the sudden loss of her lover making her ache with both pain and pleasure.  Somehow that only heightened the waves of ecstasy rolling over her and she felt herself contracting rhythmically despite not being filled anymore.

At the same moment that Anna’s second orgasm crashed over her like the waves outside the lighthouse, she heart a sharp groan from the king and felt his hot ejaculate coating the backs of her buttocks and thighs.  He had never come inside her — they just couldn’t risk it, although she longed desperately to be filled by him that way, too.

Their breathing slowed together, King Elias’s forehead resting against Anna’s back.  Bracing her forearms on the window, Anna laid her own forehead against her arms and allowed her heartbeat to slow in the aftermath of their lovemaking.  After a few moments, they both stood up.  Wordlessly, King Elias helped clean up the backs of Anna’s legs using her underskirts, and laced her bodice back up before tucking himself, now flaccid, back into his pants.

Anna clasped her hands behind her older brother’s neck and looked into his sapphire eyes just as the light came around again, nearly blinding her.  “You know I love only you, right?” She whispered.  “I only make it _look_ like I’m with Kristoff for the sake of appearances.  I don’t want to have to answer any questions.”

“I do,” King Elias answered fondly.  “I still don’t like it, but I understand.”

“He knows about us, Elias,” Anna replied, pecking him on the lips.  “He’s known for months.”

This surprised the king.  “Really?”

The redhead nodded.  “I guess I’m not so great at keeping secrets from people I care about.”

They both chuckled at this, remembering how Anna’s true feelings for her brother had become known.  “No, I suppose you’re not.”

“You don’t have anything to worry about,” Anna promised, chasing it with another kiss, longer this time.  “Nobody but you will ever know me like this.”

“That a promise?”

“Cross my heart.”

 


End file.
